


Hidigalp?

by Who Shot AR (akerwis)



Category: Y: The Last Man
Genre: Gen, Humor, Short, gibberish, mid-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-27
Updated: 2009-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/pseuds/Who%20Shot%20AR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A desperate search for understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidigalp?

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers only if you haven't run into the phrase "fidiguckidiging hidigell" before, and only that...you're eventually going to run into the phrase "fidiguckidiging hidigell."

"Come on, you're my last hope," Yorick told the girl. She couldn't see his winning smile underneath the gas mask, but he was hoping the tone of voice came through. "Please?"

Three women had told him they didn't know this gibberish thing. One had said she did, but there hadn't been time to actually talk about it. And he didn't really want to ask his traveling companions. So here he was, outside what used to be a convenience store, asking a fifteen year old girl about some secret girl language.

"All right," she answered, sighing. "It's not really hard. I thought everyone knew how."

"Deprived childhood," he offered in return and listened attentively as she explained it.

When he muttered an annoyed _fidiguckidiging hidigell_ a few weeks later, 355 gave him a raised eyebrow.


End file.
